The Voyage Of The Metaknight
by LessThanJakeZamboni
Summary: This story is based on the storyline of Revenge Of The Metaknight, a mini-story on the Super-NES game Kirby's Super-Star. It's my first fanfic, so r+r! ***COMPLETE***
1. Prologue

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Title: The Voyage Of The Metaknight  
  
Category: Kirby  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure  
  
Language: English  
  
Rating: PG-13 for strong violence and some death  
  
Summary: This story is based on the story line for the Kirby Super-Star storyline called Revenge Of The Metaknight. If you haven't played the game, find it and play it! It's for the Super NES, but it's really fun! The characters retain the same names, but they have been changed into humans for the sake of description. This is my first fanfic, so please read and review!  
  
NOTE: Asterisks (*) between lines mean the scene has changed.  
  
LEGAL STUFF - I do not own any of the characters in this story, although their descriptions are of my making. Demoknight is not my character, though the name is of my making, since I needed a name for the mutant form of Metaknight. All Kirby characters are property of Nintendo and some companies I wish I owned. Blah-blah-blah, please don't sue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
This story begins on a remote island, where a military base was stationed. Supposedly abandoned after World War Two, the base looked like a large observatory, with two pivoting panels on one side, which operated like mechanized sliding doors. The inside was almost totally hanger area, with a little section reserved for the personnel within the base. Lately, there had been activity reported on the island, near the base . . .  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Attention all personnel, report to your stations on the Halberde immediately. We will be taking off shortly," Captain Byrd's voice blared over the loudspeakers as the Halberde's crew scrambled back and forth, trying to collect their belongings before the ship took off. Two large steel doors began opening on the ceiling with a loud, creaking noise.  
  
On the deck of the Halberde, Captain Byrd, a former Navy commander, and Waddle Dee, the first mate, stood watching the sky appear through the ever- widening doors of the base. The light revealed the many cuts and scars on the Captain's bearded face, from when he was still in the U.S. Navy. His white sailor's cap and blue uniform gleamed in the brilliant light of the sun.  
  
"Waddle Dee, could you please tell Sir Metaknight that we will be taking off shortly? He may want to see us conquer the world!" Captain Byrd cackled to his first mate.  
  
"Right away sir," replied Waddle Dee.  
  
Waddle Dee scurried through the long, winding corridors of the Halberde, searching for Metaknight's quarters. After a few minutes of searching, he came upon the door leading to the infamous knight's room. Waddle Dee slowly opened the door, hoping not to disturb his master in case he was resting. A long line of light stretched from the crack in the doorway across the dark room, but did not reveal the presence of Metaknight. Suddenly, a blade swung down out of the darkness, stopping inches above the head of the terrified boy. Sweat dripped down his pale face and drenched his red naval uniform.  
  
"Waddle Dee? Is that you?" a voice called out from the darkness.  
  
"Aye, s-sir," he replied.  
  
"Sorry, Waddle, but I thought you were Kirby," he growled. It was a known fact that Kirby was Metaknight's archrival since he foiled his first attempt at conquering the world.  
  
"You're tense, sir. You need to calm down. Captain Byrd wants you on the deck. We're about to take off," the first mate reported.  
  
"I'll be there in a second . . . hold on, okay?" Metaknight replied. Waddle Dee scurried away as the commander's door closed behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
NOTE: If you didn't know, Metaknight first appeared in Kirby's Adventure, a game for the NES. Some other characters that will be mentioned in this story were also from that game, and I felt it worked well as a past for the characters in this story. Metaknight was beaten by Kirby in Kirby's Adventure, and his mask was cut in half in the battle, just so you know. 


	2. Kirby Off The Port Bow!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Chapter Title: Kirby Off The Port Bow!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Now closing all entrances to the Halberde," Captain Byrd crowed over the loudspeaker. The doors to the hanger in the underbelly of the Halberde closed with a thunderous roar, and the hatches near the twin cannon were sealed shut. The deck of the Halberde glowed from the dials and monitors around the room. The door to the back of the deck slid open, and in marched Metaknight, commander of the Halberde.  
  
Metaknight wore his oval-shaped mask with a gold border over his face, which was about as mysterious as Metaknight himself. Half of the mask was light blue; the other was indigo blue. A gold-rimmed, "V"-shaped slit ran across the center of the mask, which allowed him to see. Five slits had been made below the "V"-shaped slit, through which he could breathe or order his crew around. He wore his traditional blackish-blue leather shirt and pants under his gray, metallic armor. Draping down from Metaknight's metallic shoulder pads was his favorite crimson-red, velvet cape. He wore his metallic gloves and the sheath for his sword, hung over his shoulder by a long, leather circle. He finished the uniform with metallic boots that had small, curved blades on the ends of each boot.  
  
"Engage rear thrusters, begin wing motion at five flaps per minute," Metaknight commanded as soon as he was situated in his chair, "Begin forward motion, activate all weapon systems . . . LET'S GO CREW!"  
  
The Halberde began to rise out of the base, gleaming in the light of the day. The thunderous roar of its wings was drowned out only by the volcanic sounds of its thrusters. The great, bird-like airship was airborne for the first time.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Everything's running according to plan, sir," chimed Butch, the bulky, first-class soldier of the Halberde. He was known for his dark blue spiked armor, his dark shades, and most importantly, his skill with a spiked mace.  
  
"Bio-sensors are picking up something off the port bow, Commander," Tridint reported. Tridint's uniform was similar to Metaknight's, except he wore a crown-like helmet, and his uniform was redder. Tridint was Metaknight's second mate, and excelled at the use of a trident.  
  
"CAN IT BE . . . " Metaknight roared. He dashed to the window of the deck. "KIRBY?"  
  
Off in the distance, a bright light glowed as it dashed across the water, speeding towards the Halberde. Kirby, the teenage skateboarder with supernatural abilities and the protector of Earth, was flying after the giant airship on his star-shaped skateboard.  
  
"SHOOT HIM DOWN! SHOOT HIM DOWN NOW!" Metaknight bellowed. His eyes began to glow an angry red, and his breathing became heavier.  
  
"Sir, you n-need to rest," Waddle Dee commented as he tried to hold Metaknight up, "Cap-captain Byrd can h-handle things on de-deck. You go to your room and rest." He shook under the commander's weight as he carried the fallen knight out of the deck area, leaving Captain Byrd in charge.  
  
"Well, what are you looking at? You heard Metaknight, shoot Kirby down!" Byrd ordered.  
  
The golden armor of the Halberde started opening up as cannons rose out of the openings. Simultaneously, the cannons fired dozens of bombs at the magical skater. Kirby was unharmed as he skated around the barrage of cannonballs flying in his direction.  
  
"Cap'n, Kirby is dodging our attacks, and he is coming closer," imparted Skullkor, the Halberde's munitions expert. Skullkor wore clothes similar to a Viking, but he wore chest armor as extra protection and a skull-shaped mask to scare off his weaker adversaries. He used battle-axes to defeat his enemies.  
  
"Hmmm . . . Skullkor, can you get the Heavy Lobster operational?" Captain Byrd questioned.  
  
"I'll see what I can do, cap'n," he replied.  
  
"Good . . . " Byrd muttered, " . . . there's no escaping the Heavy Lobster, my skateboarding friend . . . "  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
How was that for a cliffhanger? What is the Heavy Lobster? Why is it so powerful? Why hasn't my pizza arrived yet? Find out the answers to some of these questions in the next chapter! 


	3. Moles And Lobsters

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Chapter Title: Moles And Lobsters  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Kirby flew past the barrage of cannon fire with relative ease, proceeding to land on top of the Halberde, out of the sight of the cannons. The crew of the Halberde realized this, and withdrew the cannons, leaving no openings on the sides of the ship through which Kirby could infiltrate.  
  
"Well, that was easy enough," joked Kirby, as he hopped off his skateboard. He wore his tan baseball cap in the reverse direction, but let some of his short, blond hair hang out the front. He wore a pumpkin-orange T-shirt with the symbol "SK8" on it and dark blue, baggy pants with a black-and- white stripe running down each leg.  
  
"Now which way to the-" Kirby remarked as he turned around, running straight into three Mobile Shotzos, mobile cannon turrets with artificial intelligence, unlimited ammo, and bad attitudes. "Uh-oh, I've got company," he muttered as he turned back the other way and hopped on his skateboard as the Shotzos fired their cannons. Kirby swiveled his skateboard around the cannonballs, narrowly missing all three. He hopped off his skateboard and shot a barrage of fireballs at the three cannons, incinerating them all. He grabbed his skateboard again and headed for the nearest open doorway. As he walked through the doorway, he began exploring the hanger he had entered. He looked with marvel upon the many machines and vehicles docked within the large room.  
  
"Wha-what's that sound?" Kirby wondered as a loud clanging filled the hanger. It sounded a lot like metallic footsteps hitting the metallic floor. Suddenly, a giant golden machine came rocketing out of the shadows, missing Kirby by only a few precious inches. It stopped about four yards away from him with a screeching halt. He could tell it was a lobster-like machine, only it was painted gold.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha, so we meet again Kirby," a digital voice roared from the machine.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" Kirby asked, puzzled by the monster's knowledge of him.  
  
"Awww, you don't remember your old pal, Heavy Mole? Of course not, seeing as you left me in that tunnel to degrade! Luckily, Metaknight found me and rebuilt me better than ever!" the large machine cheered.  
  
"You still look short to me," Kirby teased. Heavy Mole had no legs, and ran on caterpillar treads when Kirby had last fought him.  
  
"Oh, do I? Well, that's because," it paused. Steam began to shoot out of the smoke stacks on the hunched back of the machine, and with a loud scraping noise, it began to extend legs positioned near the back of its underbelly, which Kirby had not noticed before. In seconds it was twice the boy's size, even though it was hunched over. With a loud, mechanized cackle it blared, "that's because you didn't notice . . . I HAVE LEGS! Meet the new and improved Heavy Mole, now known as HEAVY LOBSTER!"  
  
Kirby realized he was outsized and outgunned. He hastily jumped on his skateboard and rode away from Heavy Lobster. The monster machine began shooting out steam once again, and crouched into a rocket shape. A bright blue light shot out Heavy Lobster's thrusters as he rocketed towards Kirby.  
  
"HEY KIIIRRRBYYY! I'm gaining on you!" Heavy Lobster bellowed as he rammed into Kirby's skateboard. Kirby was thrown against the monster's face, causing a sharp pain to fill his body.  
  
"AHHH!" Kirby howled as the monster continued speeding forward.  
  
"Feel that? It's called pain, like the kind you made me feel when you trashed me in the tunnel!" Heavy Lobster roared.  
  
"No, I meant, AHHH! Look out for the wall!" Kirby reiterated. Heavy Lobster did not have enough time to react, and smashed straight into the metal wall of the hanger. The machine's massive body put a hole in the wall, sending the two combatants to the rear of the Halberde, under the thrusters. The crash left Heavy Lobster dazed and Kirby paralyzed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Captain Byrd, Heavy Lobster and Kirby are both near the rear thrusters," Tridint reported.  
  
"Okay, Skullkor, activate the rear thrusters! We'll blow Kirby off the ship!" Captain Byrd ordered, smiling arrogantly.  
  
"But sir, w-won't that destroy Heavy Lobster?" Skullkor worried.  
  
"JUST DO AS I SAY! We can always rebuild Heavy Lobster if the need arises," Captain Byrd replied.  
  
"Okay sir," Skullkor replied. He pulled the afterburner lever and punched in the code FIR3-G00D. The Halberde shook violently as the rear thrusters warmed up. With an enormous explosion, the thrusters activated, sending Kirby flying through the air and destroying Heavy Lobster.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Oh no! Is Kirby done for? Am I talking to myself here? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon!  
  
NOTE: Again, for the sake of adding a past to this story, I made Heavy Lobster a revamped version of Heavy Mole, a boss from Kirby's Adventure. Kirby's Adventure is another game for an old system (NES) that you should buy just to play. It has good replay value for such an old system. 


	4. No More Distractions

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Chapter Title: No More Distractions  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Sir Metaknight, you seem better now. You should probably go back to the deck," Waddle Dee assured Metaknight, who was standing near his bedroom window.  
  
"You're probably right, my good fellow," Metaknight replied, "I shall resume monitoring the Halberde's status. I thank you for helping me, first mate Waddle Dee," he continued. He pushed his cape behind him as he turned, and walked out of the room. Waddle Dee began tidying up the master's quarters after Metaknight left.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
As Captain Byrd was monitoring the status of the crew, the door to the deck slid open, and Metaknight walked in. The captain stepped aside as Metaknight took his seat in the center of the deck.  
  
"What have I told you about sitting in my chair, Byrd?" Metaknight growled.  
  
"I am not supposed to sit in your chair, sir." the captain replied, standing straight up like a soldier at boot camp.  
  
"Good, now what did I miss?" Metaknight asked.  
  
"Oh, yes! Good news-we've killed Kirby, sir!" Captain Byrd commented smugly. Metaknight suddenly jumped out of his seat.  
  
"WHAT? YOU KILLED KIRBY? YOU?" Metaknight roared. "You know the rule; I am the only one who is allowed to finish off Kirby," Metaknight continued. Captain Byrd began to sweat. His once cool expression turned frantic and scared.  
  
"Well, um, he may, uh, still be alive, sir," Byrd stammered. He knew he was in trouble.  
  
"Strike one, Byrd . . . " Metaknight sighed, " . . . three strikes, and you're not just out, you're DEAD!" Captain Byrd started to shake. Being threatened by Metaknight was like being on Death Row. There was no chance of ever getting out after he got in.  
  
"Sir Metaknight, Heavy Lobster was destroyed when Captain Byrd told me to activate the thrusters, near which Heavy Lobster and Kirby were both lying, nearly unconscious," Skullkor added, hoping to get Byrd back for yelling at him.  
  
"STRIKE TWO BYRD!" Metaknight roared.  
  
"But sir, we can rebuild Hea-" Byrd stammered. Sweat dripped down his face, and he shook uncontrollably.  
  
"Captain Byrd, it took me three, count em', three YEARS to rebuild Heavy Mole into Heavy Lobster, and you went and destroyed it in mere SECONDS!" Metaknight roared, pulling out his sword from his sheath. "One more to go Byrd, one more to go . . . "  
  
"Sir, one of our land bound operatives is sending a distress call," Tridint imparted.  
  
"Help," the transmission blared, "I'm having trouble fight-" the transmission went dead silent. The whole room was staring at the intercom, hoping to hear more from the unlucky soldier.  
  
"Ignore that soldier," Metaknight assured his crew, "let's focus on conquering Grape Gardens! Increase speed to ten flaps per minute! FIRE!"  
  
The Halberde once again started to open up as cannons arose from under the armor of the airship. Even the twin cannon turret at the top of the ship targeted the island of Grape Gardens, a large island off the coast of Hawaii. With one simultaneous explosion, cannonballs and bombs began falling upon the tropical island.  
  
"Metaknight, the bio-sensors are picking up a massive object heading straight for us!" Tridint chimed. A huge blip had appeared on his monitor.  
  
"The metal sensors are picking up the same massive object!" reported Blade Knight, Metaknight's brother. Blade Knight wore emerald green armor, with a long, knight-like helmet. He wore the same color shirt and pants as Metaknight under his armor, and Blade Knight's armor was much showier, but less protective. He had a much more elaborate sword than Metaknight, but he was not as skilled at swordfighting.  
  
"FIRE AT IT!" Captain Byrd commanded. Skullkor, not wanting another fight, heeded Captain Byrd's orders. The cannons on the Halberde moved away from targeting Grape Gardens and began attacking the giant creature.  
  
"Byrd, you idiot! Bring the creature up on screen," Metaknight ordered. The large panel in front of them blinked on as the creature they were firing at was displayed along the front of the deck like an IMAX movie.  
  
The creature was a bird, but she was much larger than anything on record. Her feathers were made of metal, and were colored in red, yellow, green, and steel blue. Her eyes were a dark blue, and her beak looked razor- sharp. The talons of the large bird were flailing around violently, making an orange blur under her.  
  
"That's Dyna Blade! Cease fire immediately! Cease fire!" Metaknight screamed. He had bought Dyna Blade from a rare animal collector during his earlier travels, and she had cost him a great deal of money.  
  
"Too late brother, she's going down," Blade Knight sighed. Captain Byrd sped out of the room, wary of the fate that was about to befall him.  
  
"BYRD!" Metaknight hollered, which echoed throughout the Halberde's hallways. The entire crew was motionless, petrified with fear. His cape and shoulder pads exploded into bat wings. His fingers and toes grew into giant claws. His eyes turned a bright red, and, with a great roar, he flapped his wings and flew after Byrd.  
  
As Byrd ran frantically through the winding corridors of the Halberde, he could hear the maniacal panting of Demoknight, the embodiment of Metaknight's evil. Suddenly, something caught his foot, and he fell to the floor of the lunch hall. As he turned to face Demoknight, he could only see a silhouette of the demon because of the ball of energy Demoknight was forming to destroy the condemned captain.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry, please, don't . . . " Byrd pleaded, "I'll be good, please sir, no!"  
  
"Dodenka Beam . . . FIRE!" Demoknight yelled as a beam of light stretched out from his cupped hands towards Captain Byrd. There was a brilliant flash of light, and then the entire floor exploded under the force of the beam. Captain Byrd could be heard screaming in agony for seconds before the explosion. As the debris settled, maintenance personnel entered the room, and began cleaning up the mess. Demoknight's wings morphed back into Metaknight's cape, as his claws turned back into Metaknight's hands and feet. His eyes returned to their normal color, and his maniacal growling stopped.  
  
"There, no more distractions," Metaknight murmured. He began laughing aloud, scaring the maintenance personnel and causing an eerie uneasiness among the Halberde. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
It can only get better from here, right? Wrong! Prepare for more new surprises and new characters in the next chapter!  
  
NOTE: In the actual game Kirby's Super Star, Blade Knight is not Metaknight's brother. I just found the names so similar, and add that onto the fact that Blade Knight appears so often in Revenge Of The Metaknight, I felt it worked well in the story. 


	5. The Meaning Of The Transmission

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Chapter Title: The Meaning Of The Transmission  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Once Metaknight had returned to his original form, first mate Waddle Dee, who was waiting in the lunchroom, greeted him. The boy had brought him a new cape, gloves, and boots to replace the ones Demoknight ripped apart.  
  
"Waddle Dee, how would you like a promotion?" Metaknight asked the boy. Metaknight knew Waddle Dee was smart enough to be a captain. He could replace Captain Byrd.  
  
"Sure, sir, if you don't mind, that is," Dee replied. He was excited by the prospect of a new position.  
  
"Well, I now present to you the rank of captain of this vessel! You are second only to me as of this moment," Metaknight proclaimed. He smiled under his mask, unknown to everyone else. "Let's get back to the deck," he continued, "so we can finally conquer this world!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The door to the deck slid open with a whoosh as Metaknight and Waddle Dee stepped into the room. The crew gazed in their direction as Metaknight raised up his hands, preparing to say a few words to the astonished crew.  
  
"My friends! Captain Byrd, the former Navy captain, has been terminated for his ignorance and abuse of power. I have appointed the position of captain to Waddle Dee." He paused, then continued, "You shall follow all of his commands unless I say otherwise. All right, with all of that said and done, give me a status report."  
  
"Dyna Blade has been shot down, but she seems to be recovering," Blade Knight replied.  
  
"We've also recovered the remains of Heavy Lobster and are currently rebuilding it with new parts," Skullkor added.  
  
"The bad news is, we've received more of those weird transmissions from other land-bound operatives, each one different from the last. So far," Tridint commented, "we've compiled these messages:"  
  
{Help! I'm having trouble fight-}  
  
{Come in Halberde! It's Kir-}  
  
{Guys, I could use some backup here!}  
  
{No, not Kirby, not him! AHHH-}  
  
"KIRBY? He's still alive?" Metaknight gasped.  
  
"Sir Metaknight, two people have infiltrated the rear of the Halberde!" Waddle Dee reported. Metaknight turned quickly to look at the monitor nearest to Waddle Dee. He muttered something about Kirby under his breath.  
  
"Hey, Skullkor! Tell those guys in the hanger to hurry up rebuilding Heavy Lobster!" Metaknight roared. Skullkor signaled a yes towards Metaknight, then issued the orders to the mechanics in the hanger. "Maybe it's Kirby, or maybe it's not, either way, those two intruders are dead meat!" Metaknight cackled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Why was this chapter so short, you wonder? So do I. I never really noticed how short this chapter was until now. Oh, well, prepare for the next chapter, coming soon! 


	6. Fight For Turret-tory

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Chapter Title: Fight For Turret-tory  
  
Legal Stuff: I do not own Fireball Yo-Yo's, and I really don't know if they're around anymore. Either way, please don't sue, blah, blah, blah.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Kirby had, indeed, returned to the ship, and he brought along his best friend, Gim (pronounced Jim). Gim was a robot with the mind of an eleven- year-old yo-yo champ. He wore a blue baseball cap with an orange brim, which he always wore facing forward. White gloves covered his hands, and on his feet he wore red jogging shoes. He always kept a shiny, red Fireball yo-yo with him, which he was so skilled at using that he could use it as a veritable weapon. His yo-yo never broke, no matter how hard of a beating it took.  
  
"If I remember correctly, the twin cannon is this way. We must destroy it and Heavy Lobster if we want to take down the rest of the ship," Kirby whispered. He motioned towards the top of the ship, where the giant twin cannon turret was located. The only way to reach it was up a long, steel ladder, since flying would give their position away. Kirby proceeded to climb the ladder, followed closely by Gim.  
  
"Hey Kirby, run that by me again how a pushover like Heavy Mole had you knocked out and paralyzed . . . " Gim requested, obviously trying to make conversation during the long climb.  
  
"I already told you, it was rebuilt by Metaknight after I destroyed it in that tunnel. Good thing it was destroyed when the thrusters activated!" Kirby replied. "We've reached the top! Now, no sudden movements, since the turret has an auto-lock on fast moving targets."  
  
The heroic pair slowly climbed off the ladder, and stared in awe at the large cannon turret sitting before them. The turret was about the size of a small planetarium, plated in copper-titanium alloy. Two large cannon barrels jutted out from a rectangular hole in the one side of the dome, so the cannon could adjust its altitude of fire. The turret could pivot a full three hundred sixty degrees, allowing for full range of motion.  
  
The two kids crept slowly around the motionless turret, making sure not to make any sudden noises or movements. Suddenly, the turret began to creak like a hinge in need of oil. It slowly turned to face the two unsuspecting intruders.  
  
"Uh-oh, um, Kirby-" Gim groaned.  
  
"Shhh, Gim, you're gonna activate the cannon," Kirby interrupted.  
  
"It's a little late for that now," Gim reiterated.  
  
The cannon was turned directly at Kirby and Gim as a bright, red light began to appear deep inside the larger cannon barrel.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Gim screamed as he knocked himself and Kirby away from the cannon. There was a huge explosion and a brilliant flash of light, as the cannon accidentally blasted the hull of the Halberde to pieces. Smoke rose from the crater created by the explosion, while the cannon turned to attack once again.  
  
"Kirby, I'll divert the cannon's fire away from you while you find some way to destroy it!" Gim blared. Kirby nodded his head in agreement. Gim pulled out his yo-yo and started gathering speed while Kirby ran to a safe area where he could think of an attack powerful enough to destroy the cannon. Gim began whacking the twin cannon with his yo-yo, attracting its attention. Another explosion and flash of light started off the battle once again.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Metaknight, the twin cannon has been activated, and it is currently blasting away at our hull!" Butch reported in his deep, evil voice.  
  
"What? Those intruders must be trying to enter through the upper part of the ship! Try to override the auto-fire system!" Metaknight commanded, "I believe Kirby may be the source of this problem as well."  
  
"This will take a couple minutes, sir" Butch replied. Metaknight nodded, and turned to leave the room.  
  
"Waddle Dee, you're in charge until I return," Metaknight proclaimed as the sliding door shut behind him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Kirby, I don't know how long I can keep this up! HHHUUURRRRRRYYY!" Gim cried. He was running out of room, since the cannon had blasted most of the hull into bits of shrapnel. The cannon was powering up for the blast that would be the death of Gim.  
  
"That's it! I have enough energy!" Kirby proclaimed. He closed his eyes and clasped his hands together in meditation as he gathered all his energy to destroy the cannon. Kirby suddenly opened his eyes and yelled, "Thunder rod!" The sky filled with pitch-black clouds as rain streamed down from above. Suddenly, an enormous lightning bolt came crashing through the clouds, leaving a hole in the sky. The beam of static struck the cannon, causing it to glow bright yellow. Within seconds, the cannon exploded into a burst of flame and metal, knocking Gim and Kirby off their feet. The sky cleared up, and the cannon was no more. Gim came to his feet, cheering his friend Kirby for his victory over the twin cannon.  
  
"Kirby, you did it! YAHOO! Kirby, you saved my . . . " Gim stopped. He stared at the lifeless body of his friend. "Kirby? KIRBY? Oh, God no!" Gim cried. He ran to his fallen comrade, and tried to revive him, but without success.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Oh no, Kirby's gone down! Can Gim revive him? And where was Metaknight heading off to? Why do I ask these questions when no one answers? Find out the answers to the first two questions in the next chapter!  
  
NOTE: I decided to use Gim as Kirby's friend since he's so cool looking in the game and he's my favorite character other than Metaknight. 


	7. An Untimely Demise

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Chapter Title: An Untimely Demise  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Metaknight sat near his bedroom window, lost in deep thought. His mask lay on the ground near him. He kept wondering how he, a top-class knight, could be beaten by a skateboarder with magic powers. Kirby had not even honed all of his skills the first time they fought, yet he beat Metaknight with ease.  
  
"It just doesn't make any sense," Metaknight sighed as he ran his finger down the scar on his face, which ran from his bangs to his lip. He had received the scar the first time he had fought Kirby, when his mask was sliced in half by Kirby's blade.  
  
"Sir Metaknight, the Twin Cannon has been destroyed, and those intruders are on the top of the Halberde, above the lunch hall," a voice reported through the private intercom in Metaknight's room. "We have confirmed that the two intruders are Kirby and one of his allies," the voice added. "Waddle Dee has suggested we use the Heavy Lobster, since it has been fully reconstructed. He suggested we ask for your permission before launching the Heavy Lobster," it continued. Metaknight paused for a moment, thinking the situation over.  
  
"Go ahead with the plan," Metaknight responded. He rose out of his chair and picked up his mask. He decided to change into his battle armor, and strutted over to his closet full of weapons and armor. He began to look around for his special armor.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Come on, Kirby, answer me! Please wake up!" Gim pleaded to his unconscious ally, frantically trying to find some way to revive him. Suddenly, Kirby rose from the ground, like a zombie rising from the dead in a bad horror movie. He blinked a few times, then stood up on his feet. "Kirby, you're alive!" Gim cried as he fell upon Kirby, bursting into tears.  
  
"Sorry I worried you, Gim. That attack takes a lot out of me," Kirby assured his comrade. "Let's get inside, it looks like it may rain soon," Kirby advised. Kirby was not creating the clouds forming above their heads. They walked over to one of the holes in the Halberde's hull that the Twin Cannons had created.  
  
"Watch this," Gim joked as he flicked his wrist. His yo-yo spun down into the lunch hall and wrapped around the leg of a nearby table. "We can climb down on my yo-yo string!"  
  
"Gim, I can fly," Kirby remarked as he hopped on his skateboard and floated to the floor of the cafeteria. Gim spun his yo-yo back up into his hand, and began to spin it around his head like a propeller. He used it to float gently to the lunch room floor.  
  
"Which way now?" Gim asked Kirby.  
  
"I believe the hanger is at the bottom of the Halberde," Kirby replied, "we may have to fight our way down." Kirby hopped off his skateboard, and hid it under some loose floorboards, where no one would think to look for it. "I don't think skating is such a good idea in here . . . "  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Waddle Dee, Kirby is heading down the rear shaft of the Halberde, unflagged by our soldiers!" Blade Knight reported from his control panel.  
  
"Butch, Tridint, Skullkor, Blade Knight, you go and stop Kirby while the mechanics finish clearing the hanger for Heavy Lobster," Waddle Dee commanded, "I'll find some idle soldiers to take your stations while you hold Kirby off. If things get too rough, just retreat! You're only holding him off, not trying to kill him. Byrd made the mistake of killing Kirby, and paid for it dearly. Now go!" The four soldiers left the deck as four idle personnel took their spots on the deck.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Kirby and Gim were wandering around in the vast hallways of the Halberde, lost in the maze of corridors. After an hour of wandering aimlessly, the pair found a doorway leading to the stairwell. Kirby slowly opened the door, hoping not to alert anybody of his presence. He let go of the door as Gim stopped it, being equally careful not to make too much noise.  
  
They had entered a large, elegant room with velvet carpeting stretching from one door to the other. Large windows lined the sides of the room, with folded curtains of golden satin. Vases full of flowers rested on tables located between each windowsill. Kirby and Gim admired Metaknight's good taste in decorating.  
  
"Hey, did you just hear something?" Gim questioned, swiveling his head back and forth, looking for whatever he had heard.  
  
"Quit kidding around, Gim," Kirby replied, unable to hear anything other than their footsteps. Suddenly, the door on the opposite end of the hall burst apart, with each door sliding across the marble floor. Blade Knight emerged from the cloud of dust, followed by Butch, Tridint, and Skullkor.  
  
"We've been ordered to stop you," Blade Knight imparted as he pulled out his elaborately decorated sword. The other soldiers followed in suit, pulling out each of their weapons of choice. Gim pulled out his yo-yo, and Kirby began focusing his energy.  
  
Skullkor hopped out from behind Blade Knight and threw one of his axes at the two intruders. The axe spun like a buzz saw as it flew across the great hall. Gim and Kirby dove in opposite directions, dodging the spinning axe. Kirby retaliated with a barrage of ball lightning aimed directly at the group of warriors. The four soldiers scattered in all different directions as the lightning exploded behind them. Blade Knight charged at Gim, while the other three knights attacked Kirby.  
  
Kirby was at a disadvantage without his skateboard. Since he could not escape the three attackers, he decided a defensive spell would be best. He created a dome of static electricity around himself, protecting him from Butch, Tridint, and Skullkor. The three warriors ran straight into the dome, causing a stream of electricity to fill their bodies. They stepped backwards, dazed and confused by the shock.  
  
"Now's my chance," Kirby remarked as he lowered his force field. He cupped his hands together and faced Skullkor. "Chill out, Skullkor," he laughed as a beam of cold air shot out from his hands towards Skullkor. Unable to move out of the beam's path, Skullkor was entrapped in a thick sheet of ice. The frozen warrior fell to the ground with a thud that echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Butch, let's get outta here," Tridint stammered as he scurried out of the great hallway, followed closely by the equally frightened Butch. Kirby, sensing he was in no immediate danger, turned to help Gim.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"You're weak, robot!" Blade Knight taunted as he whacked Gim with the flat of his blade.  
  
"I shall ne-never give in t-to you, Blade Kni-Knight," Gim gasped, straining himself as he climbed wearily to his feet. Suddenly, Gim seemed to regain every ounce of strength he had lost during the battle, and swung at Blade Knight's head. The blow knocked Blade Knight for a loop, making him loose his balance. Seeing this as his only chance at victory, Gim swung his yo-yo at the stunned knight. The toy wrapped Blade Knight up tight, in a grip he was unable to break free of. With a great tug of the string, Gim hurled Blade Knight through the air, and out one of the nearby windows. He dropped his sword as he flew towards the immense window. The glass shattered as Metaknight's brother was flung through it. Kirby ran to the window, and peered over the edge, watching Blade Knight struggle on the side of the Halberde.  
  
Blade Knight had once again regained consciousness, and he was not about to go down without a fight. He swung himself to the side of the Halberde's hull, and grabbed on to a groove in the armor plating. He tugged hard on the yo-yo string, pulling Gim out of the window.  
  
"Gim! Oh no! OH NO!" Kirby screamed as his best friend plummeted downwards through the sky.  
  
"There's no way, knight-boy, that you are taking me down that easily!" Gim screamed to Blade Knight, who was still attached to Gim by the string. The robot's immense weight took its toll on the helpless knight. In seconds, Blade Knight had been pulled off the side of the Halberde. He and Gim were both plummeting hundreds of miles through the air to the sea below.  
  
"Farewell, Kirby!" Gim saluted as he fell through the sky, still tethered to Blade Knight by his yo-yo.  
  
Kirby, still hoping he could save his comrade, thought frantically for some sort of spell that would help. "Static charge!" Kirby cried as he stretched his hand towards his comrade. A bolt of static electricity, shaped like a human's hand, shot out from Kirby's hand and sped towards Gim. The spell did not reach far enough, and Kirby was unable to save his friend. Tears streamed down the skater's face as he watched his best friend vanish into the clouds. He could hear a faint splashing noise a few minutes after his friend disappeared.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
It's so sad. How will these new events affect the course of the story? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon! 


	8. The Return Of Heavy Lobster

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Chapter Title: The Return Of Heavy Lobster  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Captain Dee, a window has been broken in the main hall! Bio-sensors had picked up a faint signal seconds after the window was smashed," Sir Kibble imparted as he watched his monitor blink. Sir Kibble was the cousin of Metaknight and Blade Knight. He wore a traditional Spanish conquistador's helmet, with a red feathered plume coming out of the back. Sir Kibble wore a maroon shirt and black pants, with copper colored armor all over his upper body. He had a short, red cape flowing down from his shoulders, and copper gloves on his hands and copper boots on his feet. Sir Kibble was a master sword-thrower, able to hit a target many yards away with a short sword.  
  
"Kirby must have been thrown out the window! Those idiots killed him!" Waddle Dee yelled. He clenched his fists and began to shake them wildly. Suddenly, the doors to the deck slid open with a creak as Butch and Tridint stumbled in, pale in the face.  
  
"We did not kill Kirby, captain," Tridint reassured the enraged Waddle Dee.  
  
"Really? Well, that's a relief," Waddle Dee sighed. "The hanger's been cleared out so Heavy Lobster doesn't destroy anything when he battles Kirby." Waddle Dee reported to the two warriors, who were taking their old positions at the controls.  
  
"There is some bad news, sir," Butch commented as he sat down.  
  
"And what would that be, Butch?" Waddle Dee questioned.  
  
"Blade Knight was thrown out the window by Kirby's partner. He and Blade Knight both fell from the Halberde," Butch continued.  
  
"Oh, jeez . . . Metaknight's not gonna like this," Waddle Dee groaned as the door to the deck slid open again. Metaknight stepped in, wearing his golden battle armor. The armor was identical to the suit he was wearing earlier, only colored gold. Metaknight no longer wore his red, velvet cape.  
  
"What am I not going to like, Waddle Dee?" Metaknight asked as he took his seat in the center of the deck.  
  
"Sir, your brother has been killed by Kirby's partner. In his last few moments on the Halberde, he did manage to defeat one of the two intruders," Waddle Dee reported to his commander.  
  
"I'm guessing Kirby is still alive," Metaknight remarked, leaning his head on his hand.  
  
Waddle Dee decided to continue, "Yes, sir. Kirby is still on the ship, but the loss of his friend has left him downtrodden and unfocused. Now would be the perfect time to attack!"  
  
"Did you clear out the hanger?" Metaknight asked, looking directly at Waddle Dee with a cold, hard stare.  
  
"Yes, could we launch the Heavy Lobster?" Waddle Dee suggested.  
  
"Indeed, we should! Launch the Heavy Lobster!" Metaknight blared to his crew, "And please retrieve Skullkor from the main hall. He can be thawed out! Hahaha!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Kirby sat on the stairwell, head between his hands. He was crying a river, totally depressed by his friend's demise.  
  
"Why now? Why here? Why Gim?" he sobbed as he came to his feet. "No! I must go on! For Gim!" he declared as he ran up the stairwell. He came to a dead end two stories up, but he did find a doorway. He opened it, revealing the hallway leading to the cafeteria. He walked into the giant lunch hall, and began looking for his skateboard. He tripped over a loose floor panel, which concealed his star-shaped board. He lifted it out of the floor, then returned the panel to the ground.  
  
"This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't left this here," he sighed as he hopped on his skateboard. The floor began to shake under him as a thunderous explosion came from the stairwell. Kirby rolled into the hallway to see what had happened.  
  
The door that he had walked through was lying on the floor, smoke rising from its smoldered hinges. The stairwell was full of smoke and the stairs were nowhere to be found. Something had blown apart everything in the stairwell from the hanger up. Kirby began to float down the empty cylinder on his board, landing at the bottom of the well, near the hanger. He stepped through the doorway, which was also missing a door, into the hanger. It was different from the last time he had walked through it. All of the machines were gone, leaving a wide-open area in the underbelly of the Halberde.  
  
"Uh-oh, there's that noise again!" Kirby yelled as he heard a familiar clanging noise in the distance. Suddenly, Heavy Lobster came rocketing out of the darkness. Kirby dodged the giant easily, anticipating his moves and reacting in equal time.  
  
"Hello again, Kirby! So nice of you to join me for battle! This time you will not be so lucky," Heavy Lobster cackled in his mechanized tone. Steam shot out his back as he rose to his feet, claws outstretched.  
  
"The ramming tactic is getting kind of old," Kirby teased as he floated into the air, getting out of Heavy Lobster's reach. The beast just laughed at the boy's foolish attempt.  
  
"You think I haven't learned anything? How stupid do think I am?" Heavy Lobster bellowed. He pointed his right claw towards Kirby, opening it as wide as possible. Suddenly, fire burst out of the hollow appendage, singeing the unwary Kirby.  
  
"AHHH!" Kirby screamed, batting the flames until they died down. "Well then! I'll fight fire WITH FIRE!" Kirby blared as he shot multiple fireballs towards Heavy Lobster. The machine retaliated with its own fire barrage. The scorching attacks exploded upon impact, knocking down both fighters. Kirby quickly regained balance and began firing thunderbolts through the smoke cloud formed by the fireballs. When the cloud disappeared, Kirby could no longer find Heavy Lobster.  
  
Out of nowhere, a miniature Heavy Lobster zoomed out of the darkness, moving around on tiny wheels. More and more of the tiny doppelgangers began appearing, unable to attack Kirby, but still able to see him. They began whirling around on the floor under his flying skateboard, sometimes bumping into one another. Suddenly, a giant ball of fire shot out from the darkness where the tiny robots had come from, heading straight for Kirby. Kirby narrowly dodged the attack, which melted part of the wall of the hanger.  
  
"With my little scout lobsters," Heavy Lobster's voice cackled from the darkness, "I can track your every move, even if I can't see you!" Identical balls of fire began shooting out from all corners of the dark room, exploding as they hit each other. Kirby scrambled around the air, trying desperately to avoid the onslaught of fire.  
  
"My shields won't block this much power . . . " Kirby contemplated as he swerved around the volcanic explosions. "Wait! If I destroy the tiny robots, he'll have to send out more! That's when I'll destroy him!" Kirby cheered, giving himself a pat on the back. Kirby's momentary lapse of concentration gave Heavy Lobster a chance to attack in full force. He blasted Kirby with one giant fireball, knocking him off his star-shaped board. Kirby regained consciousness quickly, and began firing laser beams at the scout lobsters. They exploded within seconds of being attacked.  
  
The fireballs ceased appearing as Heavy Lobster began creating more scout lobsters. Kirby ran towards the source of the tiny crustaceans, until he could see Heavy Lobster.  
  
"Hey, Lobster dude! Say cheese!" Kirby laughed as he cupped his hands together. His body began to glow as his hair stood on end. With a smile across his face, he fired his attack towards Heavy Lobster. The beam of light shot out from Kirby's hands, similar to Demoknight's attack, heading straight for Heavy Lobster.  
  
"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Heavy Lobster yelled as the beam impacted upon his gold armor, ripping his body to shreds. Kirby called upon his skateboard, which flew down to his feet. He hopped on just as the cloud of shrapnel reached his position. He dodged the pieces of debris flying around the hanger. A huge gust of wind filled the room, knocking Kirby to the ground and sending his skateboard flying into the darkness.  
  
As the dust settled, Kirby tried to get to his feet. He wobbled a bit, his legs tired out from battling Heavy Lobster. He smiled as fell to his knees, raising his hands in triumph. He had beaten Heavy Lobster . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
What will happen next? How will Kirby defeat Metaknight? Where is my taco? Why don't you wait around for the next chapter? 


	9. Quick To Reactor

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Chapter Title: Quick To Reactor  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Sir, Heavy Lobster has been destroyed!" Butch reported to Metaknight, who began to dig his fingers into the arm of his seat.  
  
"Dang it, Kirby! You have always been the proverbial thorn in my side! I will relish the day I defeat you," Metaknight cursed to himself. He got out of his chair, turned to Waddle Dee, and commanded, "Waddle Dee, keep me updated about Kirby's doings within the next hour . . . I believe I know his next move. If worst comes to worst, abandon the Halberde."  
  
"But, sir, this ship is you pride and joy!" Waddle Dee worried aloud.  
  
"I know, I know . . . " Metaknight sighed. He turned to leave the room when Skullkor and two crewmembers stumbled through the doorway, toppling over the surprised knight. Metaknight was furious, and tossed the three personnel through the air as he rose to his feet. The dazed men came to their feet as Metaknight turned around to face everyone within the deck.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Metaknight roared, sending shivers down his entire crew's backs. Skullkor stepped forward, saluting Metaknight like he was instructed to.  
  
"Sir, I have regained my health, and am prepared to retake my position at the controls of the Halberde," Skullkor imparted. "We have brought something you may want, sir," he added, walking over to one of the crewmembers that had stumbled through the door. The soldier presented Skullkor with the sword Blade Knight had dropped during battle. Skullkor grabbed it, and walked over to Metaknight. He handed Metaknight the fallen knight's legendary weapon.  
  
"Th-thank you, Sk-Skullkor," Metaknight stuttered. He held the sword as if it were a museum display, eyes wide with emotion. "Skullkor, you may return to your position at the controls. Waddle Dee, monitor the Halberde's status, and report to me any problems with Kirby.I'll be in my room," Metaknight commanded, walking through the sliding door leading out of the deck. The door slid shut as Skullkor returned to his seat.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Kirby had been wandering around in the capacious hanger area for about an hour before he found his skateboard. Pieces of Heavy Lobster were strewn around on the metal floor, smoke rising from their melted edges. Kirby walked over to his skateboard, and lifted it from the ground.  
  
"Now, let's see . . . " Kirby spoke to himself, "to disable the Halberde permanently, I'll need to destroy the reactor." Kirby headed over to the stairwell through which he had entered the Halberde, and floated up the metal cylinder to the fourth floor of the Halberde, the only floor he had not yet visited.  
  
As Kirby floated up the large cylinder, he began to think of all the events that had taken place since he had first landed on the Halberde. He thought about fighting Heavy Lobster, landing on Grape Gardens, fighting alongside Gim, and the rematch with Heavy Lobster. He finally reached the fourth floor, where Heavy Lobster had blown the doorway apart. He stepped off his board and onto the flat, metallic floor of the hallway. To his right was a sign that read as follows:  
  
[REACTOR ROOM AHEAD. ALL UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL TURN BACK NOW!]  
  
"Authorized my eye," Kirby laughed as he headed down the dark corridor to the reactor room.  
  
At the end of the hallway was a large door, which Kirby had some trouble moving. The sheer weight of the door was hard for Kirby to push, but he managed to get through. On the other side was a large, glass-like cylinder, which contained a glowing, neon crystal. To either side of the cylinder were glass cages, which imprisoned hundreds of Wheelies, which were used to pull power from the crystal.  
  
Wheelies are creatures shaped like wheels, only they have eyes instead of hubcaps. Wheelies can spin their bodies, while their eye remains perfectly motionless. This allows them to achieve great speeds and still have good maneuverability, and also allows them to travel over the surface of water. World law forbids the use of Wheelies as power sources, which is what Metaknight was currently doing.  
  
Kirby walked over to the cylinder, and put his hand upon the clear surface. He muttered something under his breath as the panel exploded into millions of pieces, exposing the crystal to Kirby's attacks. Kirby shielded himself from the falling shrapnel, which bounced of his magical force field. He lowered the force field as the glass ceased falling, and held his hand up in the direction of the crystal.  
  
"Star Beam, FIRE!" Kirby commanded as star-shaped energy beams began to shoot out from his hand. They caused a direct hit on the crystal, but had no effect on it. Kirby had to dodge the ricocheting beams refracting off the crystal and heading towards him.  
  
"What's going on here? My star beam always works!" Kirby gasped, confused by the current situation.  
  
"Intruder! Prepare to be terminated!" a computer's voice blared. A moving panel in the ceiling of the room opened up as a laser cannon appeared out of the opening. Kirby, sensing his immediate peril, jumped on his skateboard and flew through the air as the cannon blasted a hole in the floor of the room where Kirby had been. Kirby could do nothing to destroy the crystal or the cannon that was trying to blast him into oblivion.  
  
Suddenly, one of the cannon's shots skimmed across the crystal. The blast ruptured a piece of the crystal, causing a tremor to flow out from the reactor. The cages containing Wheelies began cracking because of the aftershock.  
  
"Danger! Danger! Core rupturing!" the computer blared as the cannon continued to attack Kirby.  
  
"This computer doesn't know what it's doing! I'll get the cannon to blast the reactor!" Kirby plotted as he flew to the crystal. The crystal began shooting out bolts of energy at Kirby, since the cannon had ruptured its stability. Kirby waited for the cannon to aim directly at him.  
  
With a great explosion, the cannon shot a laser beam straight at Kirby, who dodged it. The laser hit the crystal, shattering it into millions of pieces. The blast caused an enormous quake to ripple throughout the Halberde, breaking the glass within the reactor room. The Wheelies broke free of their cages, and immediately sped out of the room. The whole Halberde began to shake violently as the reactor melted down.  
  
"I better get outta here," Kirby yelled to himself as he turned around to head out of the room. Suddenly, a trap door opened up under his feet, and he fell through the hole, which closed behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Where is Kirby headed to this time? Is this his final hour? No, wait, it's about three o' clock. Prepare for the next chapter, coming eventually! 


	10. The Final Duel

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
Chapter Title: The Final Duel  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"SIR METAKNIGHT! SIR METAKNIGHT!" Waddle Dee's voice blared over the intercom within Metaknight's room.  
  
"Yes?" Metaknight replied, pulling his sword from its sheath.  
  
"The Halberde's going down! The reactor has been destroyed! The crew and I are evacuating! Shall I reserve a pod for you, sir?" Waddle frantically reported, anxious to get off the Halberde, which was falling slowly towards the sea.  
  
"No, I have my own agenda to attend, Waddle Dee," Metaknight replied.  
  
"BUT SIR! SIR META-" Waddle Dee screamed. He was cut off when Metaknight slashed his intercom to bits of metal. The golden-armored knight turned to leave his room. His door closed behind him with its final whoosh. The room would never be entered again.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Kirby slid through the winding passage he had fallen through, scared out of his wits by the sudden turn of events. He had to get off the ship before it hit the water; or else he would die. Suddenly, the tunnel opened up underneath him as he fell into a familiar room.  
  
Kirby came to his feet. He staggered a bit, having fallen through a very long and winding shaft. He was in a large room, with a very familiar velvet carpet. He looked to his side, and saw the same window his friend, Gim, and Blade Knight had fallen through. The door opposite his position was still laying on the floor, knocked off its hinges by Blade Knight and his gang. The smell of damp air filled the room as water vapor floated into the room through the broken window.  
  
"So, we finally meet again, Kirby" an evil voice growled behind the startled skater. He turned around to see the imposing visage of Metaknight standing before him. He staggered backward on his hands and feet, trying to put as much as distance as possible between him and Metaknight. He quickly got to his feet, and stood in his traditional fighting position.  
  
"Oh, come now! Aren't you glad to see your old pal, Metaknight?" the evil knight joked. Kirby gulped hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat.  
  
"Metaknight! I will stop you from taking over this world," Kirby stated. Metaknight laughed at the boy's childish remark.  
  
"Oh, you've already done that! You've destroyed my airship! What more do you need to do?" Metaknight imparted in an unusually personable tone.  
  
"I must defeat you!" Kirby replied, remaining poised for battle.  
  
"Fine then," Metaknight commented, "but we shall fight like gentlemen." He pulled out his brother's sword from his back, and slid it across the room towards Kirby. The surprised boarder picked up the sword, holding it like a well-trained swordfighter.  
  
"Okay, now . . . en garde, you knave!" Metaknight blared as he lunged towards Kirby. Kirby held his sword up, blocking Metaknight in mid-dive. The knight jumped back, preparing to attack again. He ran in a wide arc around Kirby, running along the wall. He did a somersault off of the wall, taking a long swipe at Kirby, who had run after the speedy Metaknight. Metaknight hit Kirby on the left shoulder, injuring the skater badly. Kirby did not care, and lunged at Metaknight in full sprint. Metaknight stepped to the side as Kirby ran past him. He took this opportunity, and hit Kirby with the flat of his sword. Kirby fell flat on his face. He was prone to the wrath of Metaknight.  
  
"Kirby, this is when YOU DIE!" Metaknight cheered.  
  
"Not today, Metaknight," Kirby replied as he rolled away from Metaknight. The knight's blade struck the floor, lodging itself within the marble surface. Kirby saw this, and swung at the knight's arm. His sword wobbled a bit as the flat side hit Metaknight's arms, while he was struggling to dislodge his sword. Metaknight lost his grip, and fell to the ground. He slid a few feet away, and then returned to his feet.  
  
"Kirby, you have not beaten me yet!" Metaknight assured the skater. He began to spin in circles, slowly increasing his spinning speed. He was creating a tornado, which blew Kirby off his feet. Metaknight ceased spinning and grabbed his sword, which had been blown out of the floor. He charged Kirby head-on, sword falling towards the downed boy. Kirby blocked, and engaged Metaknight in a series of fencing moves, which Metaknight blocked with ease. Kirby decided he needed a different tactic.  
  
Kirby began to channel his energy into Blade Knight's sword, which began glowing a bright yellow color. He swung it at Metaknight's face, which was a direct hit to his mask. Metaknight's mask split in half as it fell to the floor. His hands shot up to cover his exposed face, which was not used to the amount of light he was currently taking in. He fell to his knees, beaten by his archrival.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
But wait, there's more! Stay in your seat for the next chapter! 


	11. ESCAPE!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
Chapter Title: ESCAPE!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"I'd better get out of this place," Kirby muttered as he stepped back from his fallen opponent. He turned around and headed for the destroyed stairwell. He whistled down the long shaft, as if calling something to himself. Seconds later, his star-shaped skateboard flew up to greet him within the cylinder. He hopped from the doorway to his skateboard, almost losing his balance and falling down the long shaft. He began to rise slowly up the tall stairwell, which was currently devoid of stairs.  
  
"YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME KIRBY!" a familiar voice roared from beneath the boy's feet. Below, a raging mad Demoknight was chasing the startled boy up the stairwell. His face had been exposed after Kirby slashed his mask in half, and it wasn't pretty. His ears had moved up above his eyes, and looked much like a cat's ears. His eyes glowed red, and his pupils had disappeared. He had grown gigantic fangs dripping with saliva, and his nose had disappeared. He began blasting Kirby with small energy blasts, sometimes missing the boy by inches, sometimes singeing his clothing. Kirby remained unscathed as he climbed the stairwell faster and faster.  
  
"Dodenka Beam . . . FIRE!" Demoknight roared as the same beam of light that had enveloped Captain Byrd shot out from the demon's claws. The beam became extraordinarily thick around the center, making it hard for Kirby to avoid. He sped out of the way of the oncoming attack, but he was a little too late. The beam caught his left arm before he could get out of the way, causing third degree burns across his left arm.  
  
"AHHH!" Kirby screamed in agony as the beam passed him. He was losing concentration, and would fall prey to Demoknight if he did not act quickly. Suddenly, he noticed the beam impacted upon the roof of the long, metallic shaft. He sped up his ascension, hoping to reach the doorway into the lunch hall before the ceiling collapsed upon his body. The ceiling made a noise similar to nails against a chalkboard as it slid down the shaft at a slow rate.  
  
"Just a bit more," Kirby muttered under his breath. He was nearing the doorway. He could hear Demoknight's wings flapping quickly behind him.  
  
"You shall not get away!" Demoknight proclaimed. He had increased his speed, so he could catch Kirby. He was unaware of the ceiling, which would soon entrap him within a dying ship. His rage had blinded him from all reason. Kirby reached the doorway just as the ceiling collapsed through the doorway, sealing Demoknight within the lowest chambers. Kirby could hear Demoknight's screaming as he exited the stairwell, the demon trapped by his own ignorance. Kirby looked down the cylinder, only able to see the sparks created by the ceiling falling below. Kirby floated out of the hole where the ceiling once stood and out of the Halberde completely. He watched the magnificent vessel fall beneath the ocean's waves, with no sign of Demoknight exiting the ship . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
For those of you who need some closure, read the epilogue. Otherwise, go home! I'm done with all of you! Review the god damn story! 


	12. Epilogue

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Epilogue  
  
Kirby was treated to a great celebration on the largest island of the Grape Gardens peninsula. The islanders had made a memorial temple for both Gim and Blade Knight, upon which Kirby placed Blade Knight's sword. The battle that had been fought that day would not go down in history books. Metaknight only attacked Grape Gardens, which was an unimportant area of the world. Anyway, news coming from Grape Gardens travels slowly, so the islanders did not bother to tell the Coast Guard.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The crew of the Halberde escaped to the secret military base, and began to rebuild their forces, in case their glorious leader returned. They began arming and training each crewmember, to prepare for the battle that might lie ahead. Waddle Dee, still loyal to Metaknight, has created a crew of soldiers to search the seas for their fallen commander. This group was comprised of Waddle Dee, Tridint, Skullkor, Butch, and Sir Kibble, the only five crewmembers completely loyal to the commander.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
As for Metaknight, his whereabouts are unknown. Metaknight is a very unflagging character, able to persevere through even the deadliest situations. Perhaps he is still alive, or perhaps he died when the Halberde sank into the ocean,  
  
BUT IF METAKNIGHT DID NOT SINK WITHIN THE WALLS OF THE HALBERDE, HE MAY SOON RETURN TO SEEK HIS REVENGE . . . 


End file.
